Such timepieces have been known for some time, in particular in the field of so-called complicated watches, such as repeaters or watches with a grand-strike mechanism. These watches have more or less complex striking mechanisms with the aim of striking on demand or automatically at regular time intervals.
Such a timepiece is for example described in application EP 1760553. In that document, the timepiece comprises an hours component, a quarters component, and a minutes component respectively comprising a rack and a feeler-spindle secured to one another. Said components are pivotably mounted around a same staff. The driving of the quarters component by the hours component is done using a pin provided on the hours component, engaged with an opening provided on the quarters component.
During operation of the striking-mechanism, the respective initial positions of the pin and the opening vary as a function of the position of the hours component and the quarters component, respectively, depending on the current time. As a result, the time necessary for the pin of the hours component to come into contact with the opening of the quarters component varies. That is why there may be a dead time of variable length between the striking of the hours and that of the quarters, or between that of the hours and that of the minutes when there is no quarter to strike.
Another traditional type of striking-mechanism, comprising an hour-ratchet, is described in patent CH 9700. An additional piece called a “vertical rack” is provided placed between the quarters component and the minutes component, and having an inner toothing meshing with the toothed sector of the staff of the fusee. This piece makes it possible to regularize the interval between the striking of the hours and minutes, the toothed sector of the staff of the fusee meshing by its first tooth with the appropriate tooth of the toothing of said vertical rack. However, such a mechanism requires an additional part in a mechanism that is already complex. Furthermore, this construction leads to a break in meshing, which could cause critical situations to arise, such as butting causing a loss of efficiency.
Furthermore, the strike driving mechanisms are generally complex and provide for a superposition of various elements making it possible to prepare for striking, then allowing striking in cooperation with the strike-train.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to offset these drawbacks by proposing a timepiece with a strike-mechanism making it possible to eliminate the dead time between the striking of the hours and that of the quarters, or between that of the hours and that of the minutes when there is no quarter to strike.
Another aim is to propose a timepiece making it possible to use a simplified strike driving mechanism.